1. Field
Apparatuses and method consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to devices that use quantum dots as a light source, and more particularly, to devices that include nitride quantum dots and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The formation of self-assembling quantum dots is the only method for manufacturing a zero dimension electronic apparatus, and has been the subject of much interest in the field of semiconductors. A method mainly used for forming quantum dots is the Stransski-Kranstanov (S-K) growing method.
However, the S-K growing method is subject to many restrictions when manufacturing quantum dots. For example, in the S-K method, either a free standing aluminum nitride (AlN) template substrate having significant compression may be used or a non-compressed AlN template substrate may be used. However, because AlN is an insulator, it is difficult to apply it to an optical device.